innocent assumptions
by Skitts
Summary: kyo/tohru: After a fight with Yuki, Tohru tries to comfort Kyo. Kyo, however, can't help but interpret her actions as... Well... 'Something else'. Awkward moments & embarrassment ensue.


**innocent assumptions**

**- - - - - - - --**,-- - - - - - -

"Damn rat," Kyo hissed, as he had continued to hiss for the past ten minutes or so, all the while nursing a rather 'fetching' purpley-blue bruise on his arm. Every so often his actions would elicit a pained wince, especially when his callous fingertips touched upon a particularly sore spot of skin.

Tohru sighed in that motherly way she had down so well, quite unsurprised at this turn of events. Whenever Yuki and Kyo were within fifty feet of each other they somehow – quite inexplicably – became drawn together, fist-to-face. It was as though they were magnets, or something. Violent disputes were commonplace in the Sohma household, and quite unalterable, much like the sun rising in the east.

The petite little girl had long since learnt to accept that, but acceptance did _not _mean she would let the incident slide without at least a few words of worry ("Are you alright, Kyo-kun? Are you _sure _you're alright, Kyo-kun? Do you need an ice pack or a band-aid, Kyo-kun? Look, this one has a dinosaur on it, Kyo-kun!").

Her usual cascade of good-natured, if a little ditzy questions and concerns seemed to die in her throat, however, as soon as her eyes met Kyo's. She just couldn't decide what to drink in first, mind being so enshrouded with his slightly rumpled yet ever-so-attractive appearance.

His hair fell wildly about his slim face like the ruffled feathers of a bird – a smudge of dirt ran along one cheekbone – his bottom lip had split, oozing red like strawberry jam – an interesting array of bruises clung to his slightly muscular arms – his clothes were a tad ripped around the edges. It was pandemonium. Complete, sweet pandemonium.

And Tohru didn't know what to do.

She was suddenly jerked back into the realm of the conscious when a perplexed Kyo snapped his fingers right before her cloudy eyes. Blinking slightly, the girl bit her lip and reeled off a long list of "I'm sorry"s and "Are you okay?"s and "I'm such a dreadful person!"s.

Kyo blinked, a tad bemused, as the girl was jerked into hyper drive, running around the kitchen to tend to tonight's dinner and the like.

The whole situation was most bizarre.

Even over the dinner table the brunette looked distracted, eyes unconsciously flicking over to Kyo in-between uncoordinated prods at her rice via a pair of chopsticks. She even failed to notice when Shigure said something-or-other about the food, later on blushing and apologising and saying she was "so, so, sorry!" until the words lost all meaning.

Throughout the day, Kyo couldn't help but feel like the perky girl was watching him, though when he turned his head she flushed a delicate petal-pink and pretended to be doing something else. The rare times Kyo did manage to catch her eyes, he noticed a strange sort of emotion swimming around in there – one that Tohru did not care to exhibit on a daily basis. Such actions brought about a very perplexing question;

_What the hell was wrong with her?_

Kyo was not very good at dealing with people, but he supposed even a greater man than he would've been confused at the current situation. Tohru Honda was not like most girls, what with their silly games and not-so-secretive stares behind fluttering black lashes. Tohru was more of a mother figure than anything. She liked to sew and clean and cook and sing while she did so, saying things as they came to mind. This new attitude was… _strange_, to say the least.

Unable to handle such inner turmoil any longer, his "I hope Tohru's okay" instinct began to kick in. She was polite to a fault, and would never _dream _of burdening people with her own problems – rather, she would listen to everybody else's and try to make it all better, usually with a few kind words and a bright smile.

But who would comfort Tohru if _she _was upset?

Kyo was quite unfamiliar with these sudden pangs of sympathy, for many of the people he knew did little else but annoy him. Tohru, however, was different – she seemed far more _special_.

And so, with these thoughts in mind, the cat got to his feet somewhat shakily and made for Tohru's bedroom. Overcome with trepidation, he stood at the threshold, unsure what to do – fortunately, lady luck decided for him.

With a swift 'bang!' the door flew open of its own accord and, as a result, the cat was nearly thrown backwards in surprise. Of course, he was _Kyo_, so he did no such thing – instead, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his fingers twitched a little, but that was all.

Falling over would just have been embarrassing.

"Um…" he stuttered, all the while berating himself for his idiocy (_I bet I look a right _moron_, stammering like one of Yuki's stupid fan girls. Wouldn't the rat _love _to see this…_) "I was, uhm, wondering if you were oka-"

Tohru didn't even let him finish, fingers taking hold of Kyo's shoulder with an unholy, iron-like grip. Not seeming phased by the full weight of Kyo's body, she flung him down into a sitting position on her bed, chest heaving with emotion.

"Um… Tohru? Honda-san?" Kyo asked, alarm flickering in his eyes.

"You have no idea…" the girl sighed, rubbing her temple. "You have no _idea_ what you've been putting me through! I tried to fight it – after all, such a thing would not be considered well-mannered, but… Well… After the fight, you looked so… And, I'm sorry Kyo-kun, but I just can't take it anymore! Please forgive me!"

With those words, the petite girl knelt down before Kyo, teeth on her lower lip and fingers reaching for his pants.

The cat's eyes widened in horror, powerless to do naught but close his eyes and tremble once as the seemingly oh-so-innocent Tohru started to undo his belt buckle. Face flushed to the colour of a cherry tomato, he flinched slightly at her hesitant touches, slowly becoming more confident as time wore on and – oh God, what the hell was she doing with her _hands_?

"No, don't touch tha—ahhht! What are you _doing_-?"

"Shhh," was the girl's only reply, one finger reaching up to tap his lips in an almost playful manner. "Don't look so tense - this is for your own good, you know. You _need_ it."

The cat winced and suppressed a mounting urge to groan as she became more savage with her motions, humming slightly as she moved. A pattern was beginning to set in, touches and caresses and light giggling – Tohru and fingers and strawberry shampoo and teeth on lips and painpainpain_pleasure_ –

"T-T-_Tohru_…"

-and Kyo couldn't even _talk _anymore, spine seeming reduced to butter as the girl chastised him lightly ("silly Kyo-kun! Stop making so much _noise_!"), arching his hips upwards as the friction became hotter, more urgent, he opened his eyes and all he could see was _Tohru, Tohru, Tohru_. Tohru. Tohru's fingers, quick breathing, light giggles – it was hot, so hot.

Tohru was dominating _everything_.

And Kyo didn't care.

Rather, he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips, ears straining to hear her voice, inhaling her scent greedily as though it were some wonderful drug – her hair was like chocolate, cinnamon, fuck he didn't know _what _it was like, the smell of perfume clinging to her, so fresh and _sweet_ – so, so, so sweet…

He leant back, completely pliable, eyelids flickering slightly as the girl continued to work her magic, so brisk and efficient and-

-"There!" chirruped the brunette in a very sunny-side-up sort of way, smiling faintly and leaning back on her heels. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"-

"Uh…? Ngh?"-

-And Kyo had absolutely no idea how to answer that; moreover, first he wanted to know exactly _what_ she'd been doing in the first place. However, one quick look downwards assured him that his pants were buckled again, and the assorted rips and tears up and down the leg and hip were closed together again via a neat series of running stitches.

Tohru herself looked rather pleased with this accomplishment, rocking back and forth with a length of thread in one hand and a needle in the other, scissors laying somewhere on her bedroom floor.

"Do you like it?" she asked, voice childishly eager, as though she expected some sort of repayment for her kind deeds – dear _Gods_, Kyo didn't even want to think about that. Mind out of the gutter, now. Such thoughts were unforgivable around Tohru, doe-eyed and angelic as she was.

"I… Um… Uh?" he replied, slightly flustered after the whole… Well, he wouldn't exactly call it an ordeal. Experience, more like – yes, that was the right word. E x p e r i e n c e . . .

Any more of that and he'd probably have a heart attack.

"I think Yuki-kun must have torn your pants in that fight – oh, I _do _wish you would stop being so violent. The end results bother me. I don't like it when you tear your clothes." And here Tohru giggled, titling her head and flashing a beatific smile. "Does Kyo-kun appreciate my helpful actions? Or does he not think I have done a good job? Should I unpick the stitches and start agai-"

"No," Kyo said, rather more sharply than he would've liked. His hands wrapped around Tohru's, halting them mid-way through the air. With a shake of his head, he lowered them back down to her _own _lap, glad to remind the over-zealous girl of personal space, boundary lines, all that jazz. As he did so, the thread and needle slipped from her clutches, spilling out onto the floor. "No, that's alright, Tohru. I was just, uhmn… _Surprised_. I thought you were doing something… Ah… Something else."

"Something else?" inquired the girl, blinking up at Kyo most winsomely under her thick-set eyelashes. God damn, she was too freaking adorable for her own good – the ever demure and delicate Honda-san, doing 'something else'? Something _dirty_? God forbid. Maybe living with Shigure had turned him into some sort of pervert. "What something else did you have in mind, Kyo-kun?"

The cat had to exercise all his self-control in order to avoid grabbing Tohru's needle, sewing scissors, whatever, and gutting himself with them. On second thoughts, Tohru probably _wouldn't _appreciate a new red carpet ("I'll be scrubbing the blood out for days!") and neither would she appreciate the truth – cold, hard and candid, with absolutely no sugar or spice sprinkled on top.

And so it was, with flushed cheeks and a mind so far down the gutter it had the plague, that Kyo said, just before leaving the room;

"You know what, Tohru? It doesn't matter. It _really _doesn't matter."

**- - - - - - --**f**in;**,-- - - - - - - -

**a.n: i don't actually like fruits basket that much… i just thought this scenario would be funny/disturbing with tohru, who is miss sweetness and light D i don't like writing smut (even stuff that LOOKS like smut that isn't SMUT) so i think i kinda messed it up. oh wellz –sigh-**


End file.
